Sex on the Radio
by lilbit89
Summary: Song one shot to 'Sex on the Radio' by Good Charlotte. Dean is a fan of a radio and television personality, she gets sent to Chicago where they meet. Strong Sexual Content


**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 _She's got a smile so sweet_

 _It's every little thing_

 _From her head down to her feet_

 _Out of the magazine_

 _And I see you on the TV_

Audrey sat at the anchor desk scrolling through the news articles that needed to be broadcasted and discussed today not paying attention to anything else.

"Audrey." Someone said causing Audrey to look up in time to get her make-up touched up then seeing the PA counting down from five to begin the newscast for the morning. Audrey sat beside her news anchor allowing them to take turns to read from the teleprompter discussing the different news stories that needed to be discussed and covered in the greater Las Vegas area and as our news show went off the air Audrey slid out of the chair fixing her grey skirt that she chose to wear that day for some odd reason. She began to walk towards her dressing room in her heels quickly getting changed into more comfortable clothes before heading out to her car driving the distance to the radio station to do her radio show. The life of a radio and television personality.

 _I love the song she sings_

 _'Cause when I turn around_

 _It's like she singing to me_

 _And every word she means_

 _Like it could be about me_

Dean was sitting in front of the miniature television in his kitchen eating at his bowl of cereal getting ready to go for his weekend loop with WWE but he always ate his breakfast and watched the local news before heading to the airport. It could be partly because he had a small crush on the news anchor, Miss Audrey. Dean finished up his bowl of cereal setting it on the counter as he finished watching the news clicking the television off before rinsing out his bowl heading out to the car he owned driving the distance to the airport, and what does he hear? Audrey's voice playing through the radio, it was his lucky day.

 _She's sound to me_

 _She's sound like sex on the radio_

 _I love to hear her scream_

 _And when I push play_

 _She's screaming in stereo_

 _I knew that we would meet_

 _at one of those shows they do for the radio_

 _And when she look at me_

 _All I said was hello_

Dean had flown to Chicago where he headed to his hotel checking into his room before he grabbed his one bag that he needed to take with him to the arena and headed back out to get to the arena before the call time. As Dean arrived and checked in appropriately, he was informed that he had media today and was to be interviewed by a girl named Audrey, and Dean couldn't help but to smile hearing that name even though he knew that it couldn't be his Audrey.

Audrey arrived to the radio station putting on the best radio show she could do before she was informed she had a flight to catch soon to Chicago to do an interview for the radio with Dean Ambrose, local wrestling sensation. Audrey had no idea or clue as to why she had or was flying across the country to interview Dean when he lived locally supposedly. Audrey did watch some wrestling considering she had three brothers but wasn't up to date with some of the talent and was sort of afraid being in that kind of environment. What kind of guy was Dean Ambrose? Audrey sat on her flight writing out questions to ask and making sure her tape recorder was fully charged so she would have accurate notes. As the plane landed, Audrey headed through the airport grabbing the tiny bag off the baggage claim before hailing a cab to take her to the arena she was supposed to meet Dean at. She climbed out of the cab paying the fare before heading in through the entrance to the arena finding her way through asking multiple people for directions and making sure she was heading in the right direction. Audrey got to a door that she seemed to be the lucky one, she turned the knob slowly pushing it open as she stepped inside seeing one man sitting there patiently waiting.

"Mr. Ambrose?" She asked as he looked up to her with a smile, why didn't anyone tell her he was good looking?

"Hello, you must be Audrey?" He asked as Dean stood up breaking the distance to shake her hand and to welcome her into the room as she stepped further in to let the door close behind her to let the two of them have privacy to allow this interview to take place.

 _I took her out to eat_

 _'Cause we were in the city_

 _That neither one of us knew_

 _We never went to sleep_

 _'Cause when the sun came up_

 _We knew that we would have to go_

"I think that is all I have for you Mr. Ambrose." Audrey said as she stopped the tape recorder and stood up. Dean quickly stood up to stand in front of her as he smirked.

"You know it doesn't have to end here, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Dean asked.

"That sounds great, I've never been to Chicago before and would love to explore some before I leave in the morning." Audrey said as Dean smiled.

"If you don't mind waiting around until after the show, I'll show you around." Dean said as Audrey smiled and nodded as he led her to catering where they had a quick bite. Dean led her to a watching area where Audrey sat in a steel chair watching Dean intently as she bit at the end of the pen nervously and intrigued about this man. Dean had won the match as Audrey stood up following the signs posted to the thing they call 'gorilla position' to greet Dean. "How was that for your first wrestling show?" Dean asked as he was handed a towel to wipe the sweat off as much as he could.

"It was pretty great, congrats on the win." Audrey said nervously as he smiled.

"Thanks, let me shower up and we'll get out of here." Dean said as Audrey nodded as she awkwardly wandered around the backstage waiting for Dean. Dean finally emerged from the locker room leading her to his rental car. "There are plenty of sites to see in Chicago, but most of which are probably closed by now so we'll narrow the list down." Dean said as he started his car.

"I'm trusting you Dean." Audrey said as Dean smiled as Dean drove her around town taking her to plenty of different sites, the Sears tower which they were allowed to go to the top view deck after a three hour wait which seemed to go by with just chit chatting to get to know each other more along with viewing the Navy Pier amongst other sites Chicago offered.

"I should get you back to the hotel, it's getting late and you said you had an early flight." Dean said as Audrey let out a sigh as she nodded as Audrey loved the view of the lake in front of her before her and Dean stood up heading back to the parked car. Dean drove her back to the hotel she was booked at for the night, he walked her up to her hotel room door.

"I…I kind of don't want tonight to end…you want to come in?" Audrey asked biting at her bottom lip as Dean smirked.

"Sure, I don't sleep well myself due to insomnia…" Dean said as he scratched at the back of his head as Audrey nodded as she unlocked the hotel room pushing it open to let the two of them into the hotel room. Audrey flicked on the lights walking further into the room as she peeled her jacket off of her body before she turned around noticing Dean doing the same to his leather jacket that he had been wearing. Audrey bit at her bottom lip, as much as she hated to think this, she really wanted to do more than just talk with him right now. Audrey had never done a whole one night stand thing but knew that Dean would be that type of guy considering what he did as a profession and just the vibe he gave off. Dean broke the distance between them capturing her lips in a kiss as his hands gently cupped her face and their lips broke. "Stop thinking…just go for it beautiful." Dean whispered out as Audrey explored his eyes as she slightly nodded in agreement as he kissed her again getting Audrey to relax even more so. Dean's hands moved to her hips guiding her towards the bed where he gently and slightly pushed her back causing Audrey to fall back to a sitting position and she took it upon herself to lay back propping herself up onto her elbows. Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt tugging it up over his body and his head taking it off completely tossing it aside, Audrey licked at her lips as Dean climbed onto the bed straddling her in the process as he leant down kissing her as his hands found the hem of her shirt tugging at the fabric. Audrey let out a soft moan as she allowed him pull the fabric up her body pulling it over her head tossing it aside. Dean bit at his bottom lip as Audrey heard him let out a moan as he looked over now exposed upper body. Dean forced his lips against hers in a rough passionate kiss as his hands were exploring over the newly exposed flesh and Audrey's hands had found themselves wrapping around his neck clawing at his back as she felt Dean biting at her neck. "Sorry baby, I can be kind of rough…" Dean whispered into her ear causing Audrey to let out a shiver underneath him as Audrey moved her hands over his shoulders rubbing at his chest. Audrey gently scratched at his chest when she felt him biting more at her neck. Audrey felt Dean's hands wrapping around her body expertly getting the bra to unclasp as Dean leant back against his legs pulling the bra from her body tossing it in a different direction of her shirt. "Shit…so hot…" Dean groaned getting Audrey to blush as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as Dean gave Audrey another kiss turning it into a make-out session as they were both moaning and heavily breathing due to the lack of breaths they were able to get in between kissing as Dean continued kissing, his kisses pressing against her skin leading a trail down to the valley of her breasts. Audrey bit at her bottom lip as she looked down at the man that was at her breast, he saw a smile creep onto his face making her melt because he had one of the most amazing smiles she had ever seen and those dimples of his. Dean's hand caressed and massaged at one of her breasts as his mouth attached itself to the nipple of the other breast.

"MMM…god Dean…" Audrey moaned as her back arched enjoying the sensations he was causing to her body as she bit at her bottom lip feeling herself getting more turned on. Dean smirked against the skin of her breast before he switched breasts to repeat the actions he was just performing but on the other breast. Audrey bit harder onto her bottom lip trying to hold back moans but they were still very audible. Dean kissed down her stomach to the hem of her pants, Dean's expert fingers quickly popping the button undone and tugging the zipper down its track. Audrey should have made him stop but she couldn't find the words much less did she want to fight the man, she wanted this more than anything. Dean's fingers hooked into the fabric of her jeans tugging them along her down over her hips then down the long lengths of her legs exposing her thong that she had chosen to wear becoming very embarrassed. Dean saw this as he captured her lips in a kiss, Dean moaned into her lips getting her to moan back.

"I think thongs are sexy, no need to be embarrassed." Dean whispered with a wink before he went back to where he was pulling the fabric of the thong from her body, removing it just like her jeans tossing them off the bed. Dean stared down hungrily at the nude female body below him before he found himself between the woman's legs and his tongue licking over her clit, Dean moaned into her clit from how good she tasted.

"Oh…oh god….Dean…uh…" Audrey moaned as her hips wiggled against the sensation of his tongue, it was the best feeling yet to come during this whole thing. Audrey's fingers gripping a handful of his hair holding him there as she felt him let out another moan into her clit when she felt his finger pushing into her pussy's entrance. "OH GOD!" She cried out in pleasure as she sat up as Dean looked up with those piercing eyes as she slowly laid back down letting him continue his torture on her clit with his amazing tongue and now with the added pleasure of his finger pumping in and out of her, he then slowly added a second finger. "D-Dean…yes…fuck…" She moaned as her hand gripped at the sheets below her as Dean could feel that her orgasm was close and he continued working her up to an ultimate high, when she got ever so close he stopped completely getting Audrey to let out a whimper. Dean let out a soft chuckle before he worked at undoing his belt then his own pants pushing both his jeans and boxers down to puddle at his ankles allowing him to step out of both. Audrey let out a moan when she saw the thick long cock that Dean had as she couldn't pull her eyes away from it as Dean crawled back up her body giving her another deep kiss. Dean kissed to her neck where he gently bit at the skin on her neck as she let out a little yelp. Dean positioned himself between her legs with his cock poking at her entrance before he slowly pushed inch by inch into her until he was fully in her. Dean stared down at her watching her every expression as he pushed slowly into her, Dean then began pull out when he felt her fully accustomed to his size. "Uh…Dean…" Audrey moaned as he smirked hearing her moan his name again as he continued to slowly pump his cock in and out of her, Audrey was biting at her bottom lip again as her fingers were scratching at his bare chest which Dean loved letting out soft moans himself. Dean's pace began to pick up to a harder fast pace, Audrey's leg wrapping around his waist begging him for more as he gave her exactly that. "Uh…oh god…Dean…fuck…" She moaned out as he head threw back against the pillow as her back arched off the bed as he pounded harder and faster into her.

"MMM…you like it rough, don't you?" He groaned as she didn't say anything besides a soft whimper as he pounded harder into her getting her to moan out in pleasure. "Fuck Audrey…so fucking good…pussy so tight around cock…" Dean groaned as he moved her legs so that her ankles were resting against his shoulders getting his cock to angle into her.

"FUCK!" Audrey cried out in pleasure at the new position as Dean pumped into her harder but a little bit slower but she seemed to enjoy it. Dean smiled as he continued pounding into her getting Audrey to go crazy. "Dean….I'm….I'm going to…" Audrey moaned as she clawed at the sheets as Dean continued his torture feeling her walls tightening around his cock.

"Fuck Audrey…you want to cum? Cum all over my thick cock…" Dean talked dirtily as he bit at her neck as Audrey scratched at his chest getting Dean to let out a soft moan at her scratching against his skin.

"DEAN!" She cried out in pleasure when she had orgasmed cumming all over his cock as he pulled out of her, his hand gripping at his cock stroking his cock rapidly like the pace he was just fucking Audrey with. Audrey sat up moving to where she was on her hands and knees mere inches from his cock.

"You want a taste?" Dean asked as Audrey moaned and nodded as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock gently sucking as Dean stopped his hand allowing her to slide more of his throbbing hard cock into her mouth knowing that soon he would cum due to the warm sensations of being in her mouth. "Shit Audrey…your pussy was amazing, but this mouth of yours…" Dean moaned as his fingers gripped a handful of her hair as she slowly bobbed along his length. "A-Audrey…shit…AUDREY!" He groaned out as he bucked his hips against her mouth as she swallowed down each drop of his warm cum that squirted out of the tip of his cock. Audrey slid the length out of her mouth licking at the corners of her lips and wiped at her mouth before she stared up at him as he smiled. "I guess it is finally time for bed, huh?" Dean asked as Audrey let out a soft chuckle as he leant down capturing her lips in a kiss as she stood up sliding under the covers as he did the same but she felt his strong muscular arms wrapping around her body sliding her towards him. Audrey cuddled up against his body for more warmth feeling him kiss at the top of her head as they began to make small talk until they found themselves actually falling asleep.

 _She's sounds to me_

 _She's sounds like sex on the radio_

 _I love to hear her scream_

 _And when I push play_

 _She's screaming in stereo_

 _She's sound like sex on the radio_

 _She put sex on the radio_

 _Sex on the radio_

 _I've got to admit, this feeling's a legit_

 _I don't wanna stop and she don't want me to quit_

 _But she gets a little nervous with what we do_

 _Scare what they would say_

 _What they would talk about if they knew_

Audrey had woken up the next morning, still extremely tired from the night before but knew that it was too good to be true because the man that had lied beside her last night was no longer there. She thought things between them were going good but she had to realize that this was just a one night thing, and she was certain he has done this plenty of times before considering his profession. Audrey got up freshening up for her flight home, during her flight she worked on what was to be said when she returned to the radio station to do her report on her interview with Dean with her personal feelings aside about Dean. Audrey landed safely in Vegas, she found her car still sitting in the parking lot where she had left it not even two days ago and drove the distance to one of her two jobs. She let herself into the building going to her desk seeing a vase filled with flowers sitting on it, Audrey looked around seeing that no one else was really in the office as she grabbed the card figuring she could deliver it to the right desk.

'Audrey,

Sorry for dipping out so soon, duty called and I hope you understand how work goes considering you do two jobs. I really enjoyed the time we spent together, I can't describe the feelings I have right now for you but hope that we can do it all again very soon?

-Dean'

Audrey couldn't help but to smile, Dean Ambrose sent her flowers. Audrey looked up and around the empty office where there was no trace of anyone and she began to wonder how it got here in the first place but she was somewhat happy that this kind of confirmed that she wasn't the only one feeling whatever this is and that it wasn't just an one night stand.

 _Heard her sing a song_

 _Knew that she would write about it_

 _saw her in a magazine_

 _I knew that she could keep it quiet_

 _Keep it in the sheets_

 _The radio, the beats_

 _Between you and me_

 _We'll throw away the key_

Audrey was sitting in the radio station with her legs kicked up, her head phones on listening to the music as it played on the radio waiting for the next time it was her turn to speak when she heard a knock on the window where she looked over seeing the blue eyed man she hadn't seen in a couple days now staring back at her waving slightly causing a big smile come across her face. She waved for him to come and she pulled the headphones off as she stood up meeting him half way for a hug.

"Did you get my flowers?" Dean asked as she smiled and nodded.

"They were very beautiful, thank you." Audrey said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she began to blush.

"You free tonight? I would love to go out for some dinner with you or go see a show or something?" Dean asked as she smiled even wider.

"I would love to…but Dean…can there be an us?" She asked curiously as she bit at her bottom lip.

"Why not?" He asked with a shrug.

"You're a wrestler, a television personality, and me…"

"You're a television and radio personality…so?" Dean asked as she shrugged. "I want it to be more than just occasional fucks, I would actually like your phone number so I can talk to you other than listening to you speak aimlessly and having a one-way conversation on my television set or radio station…" Dean said as I couldn't help but to smile.

"O-Okay…I get off in…" Audrey started as she looked at her watch, "an hour, do you want to wait around or me meet you somewhere?" Audrey asked.

"I'll hang around, I want to see how this whole thing works and see how my honey works." Dean said with a smile as he leant forward giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

 _She's sound to me_

 _She's sound like sex on the radio_

 _I love to hear her scream_

 _And when I push play_

 _She's screaming in stereo_

 _She's sound like sex on the radio_

 _She put sex on the radio_

 _Sex on the radio_


End file.
